


Hong Kong: The Year of the Rooster

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Murder Husbandry [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy New Year!, M/M, Murder Husbandry Series, One Shot, Post Slow Burn, Post TWOTL, Slash, Year of the Rooster, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Our murder husbands have a second new year, this time in Hong Kong.





	

There are fireworks and crackers, explosions of light and sound eclipsing the stars in all their glory. Chinese New Year. In Hong Kong. The fireworks are reflected in the waters of Kowloon Harbour. The closest Will has been to Chinese New Year in the past was one year in New York when he'd accidentally come across the lion dogs dancing at the head of a huge parade.

This is something else again. So is Hannibal. What ever else he thought he was getting when he jumped off the cliff after the fall of the dragon it wasn't this Hannibal.

He's had the manipulative Hannibal, the suspicious Hannibal, the angry Hannibal, the resigned and bitter Hannibal, the vengeful Hannibal, and then the manipulative Hannibal all over again, like a recitative. Now he has the tender Hannibal, the passionate Hannibal, the lighter more humorous Hannibal, the affectionately demonstrative Hannibal. Oh he is still a murderous, cannibal, serial killer, possessive motherfucker but he's like a sweeter version of it.

At first Will hadn't known what to do with him. Thinking it was maybe another manipulation. And fucking hell an effective one. But as the months go on, he realises it isn't a play. Maybe this really is how Hannibal is with him. Now they're here.

Maybe he's done with the drama and angst, pain and violence, at least as far as Will is concerned. Maybe not ideal for everyone else, but frankly Will had had enough of everyone else round about the time Hannibal tried to saw his head open and eat his brain. I mean. Really? (He still owed Bedelia pay back for that, bitch queen from hell). So he'll take it. 

This Hannibal has steered them across Europe, (there was a teeny incident in Budapest); through the Caribbean, Cuba looking sketchier after Fidel died; and now they're in South East Asia. Apparently Japan is next. Which is good as Hannibal speaks Japanese. Neither of them have a clue about Cantonese or Mandarin but it's been a good few weeks. They look like any other western tourists so they are invisible. Will feels like he's finally catching up with himself.

Jumping, or falling, or pushing them both off the cliff wasn't planned. Well, it sort of was in a vague dramatic ending kind of way. But partly Will wanted to go on. Maybe he needed permission to see if it could be different after all. And it really is. As Hannibal suggested he's kind of loosened up with himself, relaxed. And he has a lot more fun this way.

If he's honest. The sex is a large part of it. He'd had precisely one gay encounter in his life before this. A slightly poor blow job in college. And that was it. But sex with Hannibal is a revelation. The revelation that Hannibal also had precisely zero experience with a male lover is, surprisingly perhaps, a boon. 

They've watched videos, they've googled things, they've laughed in sex shops, they've turned books upside down trying to work out what goes where and how and sometimes why. They've discovered things they like, things one of them likes and the other doesn't especially. Who likes to top, who likes to bottom (they switch, who knew?). Things they both hate (owwwww why would you even), things they both love. Little Kinks, bigger kinks. And humour. Oh, and the best tasting and smelling lube for a pernickity fussy cannibal with a heightened palate and olfactory organ. (It's a nose Hannibal, just a fucking nose). 

So the sex is amazing. And endorphins and dopamine and serotonin are hugely addictive. Which drives the sex, which makes them both feel phenomenal. For the first time in his life Will feels caught in a virtuous circle rather than a vicious one. He'll take this too, thanks.

At the moment they're leaning on the parapet of a bridge along with a few hundred or maybe thousand other revellers. This too is exhilarating. Travel broadens the mind. And Will actually feels himself broadening, growing more inclusive, open, friendly as they move from country to country. 

Sure they're trying to stay ahead of any police service that might be interested in them, and they often skip if they feel any hint of someone nosing around (and yes skip might be a euphemism for dispose of quietly) but he's learnt the way of being invisible by being charming, well, not invisible, but being memorable in a sort of invisible way. People remember the boors, the obnoxious, the aggressive. 

If they remember the charming, the attractive, or the solicitous it's for the good manners and the sympatico that people feel, not the face itself. Or not necessarily the particularities of the face. He and Hannibal had been at some gallery opening and one of the screens showed some FBI stills again and again, of Hannibal's face. He'd stood almost in front of it and someone even commented on how they looked alike. He'd looked and laughed and said he thought Hannibal Lecter was rather better looking than he. And everyone had lapped the modesty up. This charming man. Will has been practicing. He's not bad at it.

It works on Hannibal too. Will being charming, sweet, a little cheeky, responsive and demonstrative makes Hannibal melt. Will knows he could get his way over almost everything. And the funny thing is when you know you can, you don't have to. It doesn't hurt that Will has become a total stud muffin either. Previously Hannibal had thought sex was a means to an end. Not any more. It's a good job he's physically adaptable. The BSHCI didn't completely destroy him, but 50 is now a sweet memory. So he works on it. Usually with Will. This new Will is a delight, still smart, still funny and oh so dry, still interested in ideas as well as how people apply them. Still handy. And surprisingly handsy. Hannibal is surprised to find he likes this new version very much indeed. Adores it.

So, the Year of the Rooster. They made resolutions looking over a lake just a few weeks ago. But here's another New Year, so why not? Hannibal pulls two fortune cookies out of his pocket, (so what if they were invented in San Francisco?). Will chooses one 'May your last endeavours only bring you good fortune and happy face' they nod agreement over that, they'll take it. Hannibal opens his and laughs as he hands it to Will who smiles broadly 'May you have a happy year of the Cock' now there's a new year's sentiment they can both get behind. Or in front of. Depending. 


End file.
